Pokémon groomer
A Pokémon groomer is a person who improves a 's friendship by giving it special treatment to bring out its best. A groomer's services are not limited to typical grooming activities and may include treatments like massages and spa treatments. They were first seen in Generation II, and have appeared in every subsequent core series game. Typically, a groomer's services are only available to one Pokémon per day. List of groomers In Generation IV, these groomings also raise . * Goldenrod Tunnel: the haircut brothers (on any day except Monday) * Pallet Town: Daisy Oak (between 3 and 4 PM) * Pallet Town: Daisy Oak **After grooming one Pokémon, Daisy will offer to groom another after the player has taken 512 steps. * Veilstone City: Massage Girl, in the southwestern-most house **An Accessory will be found on the Pokémon massaged here. * Resort Area: the Ribbon Syndicate **This spa treatment boosts a Pokémon friendship more than any other service. and * Castelia City: a massage lady can be found: ** In Black and White: on Castelia Street, on the ground floor of the building on the west side ** In Black 2 and White 2: in the building opposite the Gym, on the ground floor ** In Black 2 and White 2, having a Pokémon treated at a Join Avenue will increase its friendship. *Cyllage City: A massage lady is found in the house west of the Pokémon Center. Friseur Furfrou In addition to general Pokémon grooming, Generation VI introduces , a Pokémon who can be groomed to have different haircuts. This is performed by , a salon located in Lumiose City. Unlike most groomers, Friseur Furfrou will groom more than once per day for a 500 fee. *Mauville City: A north of the Poké Miles shop will massage the player's lead Pokémon free of charge once a day. Furfrou grooming The ability to groom to have different trims returns in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. A in Slateport City's Pokémon Fan Club will groom a Furfrou in the player's party for a 500 fee, the same as in X and Y. *Konikoni City: A woman standing next to the girl selling incenses will give the first Pokémon in the player's party a , which increases friendship. She will only do this once a day. *Malie City: A at the salon will groom a Furfrou in the player's party for a 500 fee, the same as in Generation VI. Sprites In the anime being groomed]] The first groomers to be featured in the were also s, such as and Suzie. In Pokémon Fashion Flash, it was shown how grooming a Pokémon through techniques such as massage brings out a Pokémon's inner beauty, making them feel their best rather than merely dolling them up. With the introduction of Pokémon Contests in the , Pokémon grooming became more common as s must care for their Pokémon's appearance to improve their chances of succeeding in these competitions. Drew and have been shown cleaning and brushing their Pokémon. In addition, feeding Pokéblocks and Poffins to Pokémon is said to keep them healthy and enhance their appearances. In A Marathon Rivalry!, Team Rocket disguised themselves as Pokémon groomers during the Pokéathlon in Camellia Town. They used the same mecha used to torture Kaiser in the banned episode EP035 in order to massage Pokémon who entered the competition. In the , the Pokémon groomers and Sherman showed their craft in Grooming Furfrou!. also acts similar to a groomer, and can often be seen brushing the fur of her brother and friends' Pokémon. is also shown frequently brushing her Pokémon as well. Generally, whenever the topic of grooming comes up in the anime, Jessie and James demonstrate a passion for the craft and will use it as a front for their latest scheme. However, their styling tends to be portrayed as tacky and with no regard to the Pokémon's happiness. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Pokémon-Pfleger |it=Toelettatore Pokémon }} Pokémon Trimmer |bordercolor= |pt=Tosador Pokémon |es=Peluquero Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Terminology it:Toelettatore Pokémon